Submissive Mother
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Nana Sawada, Tsuna/Tsunayoshi Sawada's mom, was very reliant on the people around her. During his father's absence from home, Tsuna quickly learned she would do nearly anything he ordered if he took command and behaved like he knew what he was doing. One day Tsuna decided to test her limits and see just how far she would be willing to go...
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada could still recall what his father, Iemitsu Sawada, told him just before he left for his "traffic business at construction sites". Tsuna was just 6 years old, but years later he could still remember his serious instructions word for word: "Your mom will need you to be tough…her junior man of the house." Tsuna acknowledged his instructions and told himself he would do his best. He pondered, though, what could he do? After all, he was simply a child. But as Iemitsu's absence transformed from days to months, Tsuna came to perceive what his father meant. Nana Sawada, his mom, was extremely reliant on the people surrounding her. She was not frail, but she would yield to the individual she trusted in ways that made her compliant at moments. Once Tsuna came back home from school to discover his mom sitting in the living room weeping quietly. It frightened him, "Kaa-san! What happened?" Dropping his schoolbag, he rushed to where she was seated on the couch.

"I'm not sure, darling," Nana cried, dabbing her face with a tissue paper.

Tsuna placed his palm on her shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

"Your father's been away for more than a few months now and I miss him awfully," Nana answered, "I can't seem to go past it. Now you're home and I haven't even thought of dinner." Her eyes squeezed shut and tears dripped down her face.

"Please, kaa-san. Don't cry." Tsuna begged. He hugged her, patting her back. "I'll handle it. Just wait here a bit."

Tsuna rose up and headed towards the phone. He phoned the local pizza store and ordered a delivery. After that, he collected the dirty laundry from the basket and started the washing machine. While that was going on he scrubbed the kitchen of the breakfast mess and tidied the living room. As he went about the job he would casually communicate with Nana. "Place this here, kaa-san." "Move so I can get there, kaa-san" "Get your wallet, kaa-san. I need money to pay the pizza guy." She would stare through her lengthy eyelashes, "Ok, darling," she would reply. He quickly learned that she would do almost anything he ordered her if he took command and behaved like he knew what he was doing.

12 years later, his father had to head out for another one of his long "traffic work" except now Tsuna knew that that was just a cover for his Vongola business. Like many times before, Iemitsu informed him that he had to take care of Nana and to manage things. Now that he was a young adult, he was involved in paying bills and doing errands. Every couple of days something arrived that he had to deal with because Nana depended on him to act. Their lives once again descended into the tedious routine of existence without Iemitsu.

Tsuna found Nana cleaning the house one Saturday morning after Iemitsu had been away for nearly 3 months. He asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine, I suppose." Nana replied in an absent-minded way. "Just a little weary..."

"Why don't we head to the pool? Would you like that?" Tsuna proposed, wanting to brighten her state of mind.

Her entire attitude became different, "That would be awesome! When?"

"Right now." Tsuna put forward, happy to see her illuminate.

"I'll go get prepared!" Nana exclaimed, dashing from the room.

"Wow," Tsuna thought. "It's only the pool." Jiggling his head he went to get ready for the outing.

He waited in the living room as Nana came in. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yup. Uh…are you wearing that?" Tsuna asked. Nana looked at her clothes: a pair of shorts, a bigger than usual sized top and a light shoe with straps attaching the sole to the foot.

Her forehead grooved, "What's the problem with this?"

"We're going to the pool. I just thought you would wear a bathing suit." Tsuna replied.

"Silly." Nana chuckled. "I have that on beneath."

"Let's look." Tsuna said.

Nana chuckled again. "Why?"

"I wanna see what suit you're wearing." His voice flat.

"You don't trust my taste?" Nana asked, tilting her head a bit, poking fun.

"C'mon, kaa-san," Tsuna prodded, "Let me look."

She groaned, "Fineeeee"

Nana pulled the top above her head and unfastened the zipper of her shorts. "That's enough." He said. "Why are you wearing that one-piece?"

"It's the only thing I have that fits, Tsu-kun, if you must know." Was her answer.

"What about that lime green two-piece swimsuit?" He asked.

"I haven't put that one for more than a couple of years." Now, Nana was really laughing.

"Try it on and check."

"Tsu-kun..." More laughter.

"Just try it."

Nana stared at him dubiously. The 15 or 20 seconds she took to answer felt like an eternity.

"You're serious." She said.

"Yeah….let's see" Tsuna grinned at her.

Nana grinned back, "Remember, you asked for it." She said, tittering.

She came back to the room momentarily, still wearing the shorts and top.

"You didn't change?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun, I have the swimsuit on…it's just…" Nana started up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"It's EXTREMELY small." She giggled anxiously.

Tsuna just crossed his arms and stayed seated on the couch.

Nana sighed and took hold of the edge of her top and paused. He thought she must have realized he was not going to change his mind, so she gradually brought the top up. Never leaving his eyes she brought the top up to her neck. Tsuna moved his eyes down and spotted the lime green material of the swimsuit top firmly clinging to her chest. He gazed up, "Now the shorts."

Nana began to let go of the hem of the top.

"Nuh-uh." Jiggling his head.

She looked at him, blankly. Her mouth opened a little as if she was going to utter something, then she raised the top above her head and allowed it to fall to the floor. He allowed his eyes to follow her hands to the button of the shorts, her fingers placed there. Staring up again Tsuna discovered her eyes on his, Nana nibbled on her lower lip gently. Suddenly, and for the first time, this became arousing. He realized that he knew from the start of the bikini discussion that she would yield to him. He had no clue how far he would be able to go with the situation before Nana would stop. He was soon to find out.

Nana unfastened the buttons of the shorts. Gripping the zipper she slowly brought her hand down. As they gazed without blinking at each other she shoved the sturdy shorts off her hips and they dropped down her legs. Tsuna steadily allowed his eyes to drift down her figure, taking in the view of her curves once more.

Tsuna gazed up again. Nana was inhaling intensely, eyes loaded with anticipation. Was that what he wanted to see?

"The borders of your bottoms are too low." He spoke.

Nana closed her eyes and he watched as she grasped the bikini in hand and pulled the edges higher on her hips. This made the already tight clothing strain against her, her body pushing into the fabric. Tsuna heard her breathe in sharply as she felt the fabric stretch over her then she groaned softly.

"You're so hot, kaa-san. If I wasn't your son, I would…" He did not know how he was able to say that. It was a good thing he stopped himself from completing his sentence.

As soon as Tsuna said that, Nana flipped her eyes open and stared into his. She must have noticed the fuming lust in his face. A throaty sound, a deep hoarse moan, escaped her throat and she spinned away quickly. Taking a couple of hesitant, uncertain steps, she gradually hurried out of the room.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was in agony. Seeing his mother's body displayed at his request, witnessing her reaction to his excitement at this display, was too much. He headed towards my mother's bedroom.

As Tsuna approached her room he noticed she had not closed the door. He stood in the doorway and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed farthest from the door. He could tell she was crying even though she was facing away from him. Her shoulders shook as she silently shed her tears. He crossed the short distance to the bed and sat beside her, close enough to put his arm around her.

"Kaa-san, don't cry." Tsuna implored.

"I can't believe what I did." She almost whispered.

He reached up, wiping the tears from her damp cheeks. "What you did? I don't think you did anything that should upset you like this."

"Tsuna-kun, please." She sounded exasperated. "You know I shouldn't have…"

" 'Shouldn't have what, kaa-san?" knowing exactly what she meant.

"You're my SON!" She spat the words out.

"And you love me? He asked.

"You know I do, but—"

"And I love you?" He interrupted.

Nana nodded in response, her thinly covered breasts jiggled with the motion.

Tsuna moved behind her slightly, reaching around gathering up her smooth legs and spinning her onto the bed so that they faced each other. Cradling her face in his hands, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
